The handling of paper rolls or the like during manufacture or further treating process has been a problem. The rolls of paper tend to be large, bulky, and heavy therefore the manufacture and processing has in the past required cranes or specially equipped forklifts to assurproper handling without damage. The utilization of forklifts is somewhat limited in that the space is generally at a premium. The paper making machines are placed closely together eliminating the use of bulky forklift type vehicles in many areas even though a forklift can, in fact, be adapted for handling rolls of paper or the like. Another drawback with respect to the utilization of a forklift exists in the fact that once they are modified to handle bulk rolls their general utility is reduced.
The use of overhead cranes increases danger in the fact that the roll is supported from an overhead position thereby, by definition, lacking precise control as a result of the cable or chain and further tends to be slow and requires elaborate power drive mechanisms or persons of substantial strength to handle the roll.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism wherein a bulk roll of paper or the like may be easily handled and transported by a person of small stature and little strength.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device wherein a bulk roll of paper or the like may be picked up from the floor and placed upon an unwinding stand or the like or removed from a raised position and placed upon a floor with little or no effort on the part of the operator.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a means whereby a roll of paper or the like may be easily transported with very little effort since the entire weight of the roll is supported on an air film.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means whereby a roll of paper may be moved from the floor to a stand or vice versa wherein the device handling the roll has infinite maneuverability and safety features which would prevent the inadvertent tipping of the device even though the device is not counterweighted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a roll handling device including articulated arms wherein the operation of the arms is restricted to motions which will not seriously effect stability even though the device is not counterweighted.